


All the times we

by wildforce71



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Gen, No Idea Where This Came From, love it when that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforce71/pseuds/wildforce71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we go on, we remember all the times we had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the times we

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



> Sol: Surprise!

Ziggy is not pouting, no matter what Flynn says. Just because Doc K wouldn’t recognize a good sulk if it hit her in the face doesn’t mean he’s been indulging. He has plenty to keep him busy, setting up the new school, arranging supplies and equipment - Doc K has wisely left that part to him. He barely has time for anything, let alone missing old what’s-his-name.

Flynn is helping him set up the computer network for the school; they’re testing connections when he says abruptly “Have you heard from them?”

Ziggy untangles two wires, considers how to answer, and decides to go with _passively obstructive_. “What, Scott? He’s sorry he ever invited the Boom Twins into the Squadron.”

“Not Scott, you moron.” Flynn’s grinning as he says it. “I see Scott all the time. I meant the intrepid explorers.”

“Oh.” Ziggy shrugs. “I guess Doc K’s tracking them, but the radio doesn’t get through much. They went up a mountain about a week and a half ago, we got a few minutes before it cut out again.”

“And how were they?”

“It was mostly Summer. They found an oasis where the water was clean and there were plants and stuff. The girls made Dillon stay for a day or two.”

“I’ll bet he enjoyed that,” Flynn murmurs.

“Well, Summer said she went swimming, so…”

“Ah, I’ll bet he enjoyed _that_.”

Ziggy smiles into the wires. “How long do I need to hold this?”

“Oh, I’ll send the test signal now. Hold tight a minute longer.” Flynn is silent for a moment before continuing “So you didn’t speak to Dillon?”

“Only for a second, before the signal cut out. He says they’re going well. Making some distance.”

“With him in charge I don’t doubt it. What about -”

Ziggy drops a wire. There’s a brief bout of exploding and the conversation is lost in shouts and medical attention and scolding from Doc K, all of which are easier to handle than that discussion.

Flynn doesn’t bring it up again, and Doc K would probably never think of it, so Ziggy thinks he’s safe, for a while. Until Scott takes an increasingly common day off and comes to visit the school. The kids love him and he plays along, joining their games and eating with them; he doesn’t really talk to Ziggy or Doc K until the kids have been shooed off for a rest.

“This place is really coming along,” he says, studying the pictures on the wall. One is of the whole team in uniform, fighting something that’s probably meant to be a monster; he touches it lightly, tracing the Ranger figures.

“Well, Ziggy promises, Ziggy delivers.”

“Yeah. Tell me it’s all legal?”

“Scott, please. I’m all legal now. Haven’t you heard?” Scott raises an eyebrow, and Ziggy shrugs. “Mostly legal. Nothing that’s going to come back on us.”

“Sure?”

“Trust the Zigmeister, Scott.”

“Uh huh.” He turns away from the pictures, arms folded across his chest. “Heard from the others?”

“Here and there. The radio’s terrible out there. Doc K’s tracking Dillon and Tenaya.”

“She can do that?”

“Hybrids,” Ziggy shrugs. “I guess there’s not many pairs with exactly their make up out there.”

“That bit I got. I meant, she can do that out there.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Ziggy shrugs again. “I guess? She said something about satellites.”

“Yeah, my dad’s been working on getting them back on line. I think he was getting her help.”

“Probably. How’s training the Wonder Twins going? Have they figured out how to follow orders yet?”

That deflects Scott into twenty minutes of complaining and gesticulating, and Ziggy only has to nod and say ‘uh huh’ every so often. By the time Scott winds down, he seems to have forgotten what they were talking about and he needs to be leaving anyway. Ziggy waves him off and heads back to work.

The twins are probably asking about Dillon and the others when they visit a few days later, but since they’ve phrased it as a question about snakes and bears, Ziggy isn’t certain. He asks about their training instead and pretends to follow what he _thinks_ are descriptions of various explosions that happened on various training missions. Gemma gets distracted halfway through by the children’s Legos, and by the time Gem rambles to a halt she’s built something that looks terrifyingly like a Zord. Ziggy puts it aside to have Flynn check it before taking it apart. He wouldn’t put it past Gemma to have somehow made it explosive.

That’s probably it for now; he doesn’t see Colonel Truman asking about Dillon and the others, and if Summer’s parents even know she’s gone they haven’t come looking so he thinks he’s safe for a while. The others will remember again in a few weeks, but that’s a few weeks away.

He isn’t expecting Doc K to call him to the computer set up, point at the microphone, and tell him “Talk.”

“What?”

“Talk,” she says impatiently.

Ziggy stares at the microphone. “Hello?”

 _“Ziggy?”_ It’s faded by distance and obscured by static, but it’s so clearly Dillon.

“Dillon,” Ziggy says in relief. “How are you guys?”

 _“We’re good. Found a little outpost, here, helped out with a harvest to earn some supplies. We’re going to cut back, head north for a while. Tenaya wants to see snow.”_ There’s a fondness in his tone Ziggy’s never heard before. _“How are you guys? How’s the school?”_

“Coming along. Flynn helped me get the computer systems up and running. Shielded, obviously.”

 _“Obviously,”_ Dillon agrees dryly. _“And the others?”_

“Sorry?”

 _“The others,”_ he repeats. _“C’mon, Ziggy, I left you there to look after them. How are they?”_

Ziggy has to take a long breath, and he’s glad Dillon can’t actually see him as he answers, “Well, we all miss you. They’re always asking about you.”

_“We miss you guys too.”_

Ziggy goes on, telling him about Flynn’s efforts with the city-wide computer network, the twins’ training, and Scott’s attempts to oversee the twins’ training. Dillon comments in all the right places, amused or bemused in turns, fading in and out with the static but always there, that fond tone still in his voice.

Eventually Ziggy runs out of things to say; he asks after the girls, but Dillon just tells him they’re fine and refuses to elaborate.

“I miss you,” Ziggy says after a moment of silence.

_“Yeah. I miss you too. Once Tenaya’s seen enough snow we’ll come back your way, drop back in. Doctor K’s watching us, right?”_

“Yeah. That ok? I can get her to stop if it’s, y’know, invading your privacy or whatever.”

_“Nah. Good to know someone we trust’s watching out for us. Listen, we need to get moving. I’ll check in soon, ok?”_

“Yeah. That’d be great. Be safe, all of you.”

_“You too.”_

The radio fades out and Ziggy turns away, smiling at Doc K as she comes back in. “Thank you.”

“You clearly weren’t going to talk to any of us. Going to the source seemed like the most expedient plan.” She smiles at the look on his face. “You’ve been missing him.” 

“Yeah.” Ziggy risks a quick hug, and he’s surprised when she hugs him back. “I have been missing him, but you know what? I’ve got some pretty good friends here, too.”

Dillon and the others will come back; Dillon promised. Until then, there’s a city to rebuild, and it’s time Ziggy started paying proper attention to that.

After all, Dillon’s trusting him to look after everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ziggy and Dillon are totally BFFs, for all that Dillon is the grumpy, silent type. Dillon takes care of Ziggy, and Ziggy does his best to make Dillon laugh. So how does Ziggy deal with Dillon, Summer, and Tenaya leaving Corinth after Venjix is defeated?


End file.
